The First Date
by BookRose14
Summary: Lucius Malfoy was one of the prefects of Slytherin, the perfect boy of Hogwarts. And he has his eyes on Narcissa Black. When he invites her to accompany him at a Quidditch game, will she accept? Will she turn him down like every other boy who's tried? Or, even worse, will her bloody sister, Bellatrix, intervene? (Lucissa) One-Shot! The picture is not mine, I do not own it!


Lucius Malfoy smirked across the Slytherin common room, his eyes cutting away from his friends to Narcissa Black. He was sitting on the leather couch as his friends made a circle of standing sixth years around him. They were laughing and cutting up loudly, but Lucius's attention was focused else where. Narcissa was talking with her sister, Bellatrix Black, about the Quidditch captain, Marco Jinx, as they walked to the girls dormitories. Bellatrix rolled her eyes as Narcissa smirked some.

"You have him wrong, you know," Lucius called to the Black girls. "Jinx isn't as good of a guy as you think." He looked at the blonde. "You're the one they call Nar-Nar, correct?"

Bellatrix pointed her wand at him. "Just tell me the word, Cissy, and I'll kill him for you."

Narcissa waved her sister off, but she sneered at Lucius. "That's not my name, Lucy." His friends snickered at him. "With a name like that, do you really think you're in a position to be making fun of people's names?"

Lucius shrugged. "No, but I am a Prefect, and I can tell Professor Slughorn that you and your sister were out of your beds when you should be getting your beauty sleep. Trixy, you could use a power nap if it helps with beauty."

Bellatrix growled and stuck her wand into Lucius's neck. "I _will _hurt you, Malfoy. I would not hesitate to fry your blond hairs off of your precious little scalp-"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "How would you explain you and your little friends being out of bed then?"

"I can say I was monitoring the halls." Lucius didn't seemed fazed by the wand to his neck. His friends oooohed. Rodolphus Lestrange folded his arms as he leaned against the back of the couch. Bellatrix rocked back and forth on her heels, pressing the wand harder into his neck.

"Let me kill him, Cissa. He's a foul, loathsome boy, a rude stuck up little-"

"Now, now, Bell, there's no need to be harsh." Narcissa shifted her school books in her hands. "Well, good luck telling on us, Lucius, but I really must be off. Busy day tomorrow at the Gryffindor Slytherin game."

"If you're not going to be fanning yourself over Jinx, you can join me on front row at the Quidditch game," Lucius said coolly. "Well, that is, if you don't have a better offer."

Narcissa shrugged and began to walk to the girls dormitories. "We'll see."

Bellatrix followed huffily. Rodolphus started to call out something to Bellatrix, but decided against it.

"Are you really going to sit with-with _Malfoy?!" _Bellatrix hissed as they walked up the stairs. "As your older sister, I forbid this-"

"I might, Trixy," Narcissa shrugged. "But hush, either way. You can sit with Lestrange tomorrow."

Bellatrix Black snarled her nose. "Ew. Gross."

* * *

Nacrissa shivered as she made her way bundled in a black coat, boots, and a green and silver scarf tied around her neck. Her blonde and brown hair flew haywire as the wind blew hers and every other students hair. She pulled the coat tighter around her. People were pushing past everyone to get the best seats in their house sections. Lucius had left a note on her desk in Potions telling her to meet him by the fountain, which the water, she noticed as she approached it, was frozen. There he sat with his long blond hair tied back with a black ribbon. Shivering, Narcissa stood in front of him, shivering, as he read a book. She cleared her throat.

Lucius looked up at her and a grin played across his face as he closed the book. "Oh, I apologize, Narcissa." He stood, placing the book in his inside pocket of his coat. "How are you?"

"A-a bit chilly," she said. A cloud formed in front of her as she exhaled shakily.

Lucius pulled his gloves off his hands and offered them to her with a raised eyebrow. She accepted with a slight smile and Narcissa pulled them on. "Come on," he smiled to her. "Severus, the first year, is saving us seats."

They walked quietly to their seats. Nacrissa asked him before they got there, "Do you... Do you straighten your hair?"

Lucius laughed, a big smile playing across his face. "No, Narcissa dear. I blow dry it this way."

She giggled. "I may have to borrow yours. My sister has misplaced mine."

Lucius chuckled. They made their way up the wooden stairs. In the front row was a few more sixth years, a small greasy headed first year taking up two seats - Narcissa figured that this was Severus - and then Bellatrix and Rodolphus on the end, barely speaking, but making polite small talk about the game that hadn't even began. Lucius lead her past the sixth year boys, who were smirking, and finally stopped at Severus, who was swinging his legs on the bench, since his feet didn't quite reach the ground.

"Hello, Severus," Lucius said polietly.

The dark headed boy turned his head and smiled at the two of them. "Hi, Lucius! Here's your seats like you asked." He stood up, almost as if he was happy to be of service.

Lucius reached into his coat and pulled out the book, which was now wrapped in a brown paper. He handed it to Severus. "Make sure she doesn't know you have this," Lucius warned with a chuckle.

Severus Snape beamed. "Thanks, Lucius!" He stood on the seat and began to climb the rows easily. Lucius motioned for her to sit first, which she did, and he sat next to her. Bellatrix sneered at him as he sat next to her.

"Cissy, can you trade places with your date?" Bellatrix whined.

"Why don't you and Rodolphus switch?" Narcissa asked distractedly as the Slytherin Quidditch players flew out on the field. Marco Jinx flew up in front of Narcissa and winked. Lucias smirked at him as Narcissa flushed and took her hand. Lucius lifted it high enough for only him to see with the most Slytherin smirk Narcissa had ever seen on his face. Jinx frowned and flew away to his team.

"Thank you," Narcissa said, pulling her coat around her tighter.

"No problem," Lucius grinned.

"So what did you give the Severus boy?"

Lucius leaned towards her and said quietly, "A book full of tips on how to ask girls out. That's what I was looking through before you showed up. The first thing it said was to pull their hair."

"If a boy pulled my hair, I would slice them in half," Narcissa said with a slight shake of her head.

"I said girls, not ladies, Nar-Nar."

"Don't call me that!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Okay, Nar-Nar."

She huffed and rolled her eyes. Bella leaned up. "Can I kill him?"

"No," Narcissa said with an eye roll.

The game began. The Slytherin's rose out of their seats and began to roar like a lion to intimidate the Gryffindor's when they threw for a goal. Their keeper blocked it, thankfully. Lucius yelled loudly. Narcissa giggled.

Soon their was just a bunch of ball passing for a little bit. The crowd was loud, but Narcissa was enjoying herself. The game ended with the Slytherin Seeker catching the Snitch, winning the game. The final score was 230-150. The Gryffindor fans pouted and said that Slytherin had - once again - cheated, yet they couldn't prove it. It also ended in Lucius letting Narcissa use his jacket for a little while over hers.

"You get cold easily, I see," he said as they began to file out of the bleachers.

"I'm a small person," she said. "I don't have very much body mass to insulate myself."

"Yes," Bellatrix grumbled behind them. "Every other girl has noticed." She was walking with Rodolphus, who was trying to make conversation, but couldn't bring himself to interrupt Bellatrix as she fumed. Andromeda walked in the crowd with some friends, laughing and cutting up. Narcissa, being a fifth year, rolled her eyes at her seventh year sisters comment and handed Lucius his coat back.

"Thank you," she said.

"I think everyone is going to the Great Hall now for dinner. Would you like to sit with me?" Lucius asked as he pulled on his coat.

"Sure," Narcissa smiled. There was a butterfly jolt in her stomach - it made her want to do a flip in the middle of the crowd and hug the tall blond boy standing by her. But she didn't. She walked with him to the Great Hall, chattering about odds and ends.

"You can sit with us too, Bellatrix," Rodolphus said politely.

"Gee, thanks," she sneered.

Dinner felt short. Lucius's friends were loud and obnoxious. Severus Snape sat near them with a hand full of other first year boys, eager to learn the ways of the older ones. Lucius had made one boy move down a seat so Narcissa could sit next to him in the middle of the group. Bellatrix sat by Rodolphus, where they quietly ate.

After dinner, Lucius and Narcissa fell behind the other Slytherin's and walked slowly behind. She gave him back his gloves and walked with him, enjoying each others presence. Lucius stopped in front of the stone door.

"It was fun today, Narcissa," he said, taking her hand. "Is it too soon to ask for a hug?"

Narcissa smirked. "My mother told me not to hug a man until the second date."

"Well," he smiled, "then no hug." He bent down and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Narcissa."

"Goodnight," she grinned, trying to hide the blushing. He opened the door to the common room and they went their separate ways. Bellatrix stopped her on the stair case.

"I know you think you like that boy, Cissy, then please rethink this. Don't go on another date with him, he's bad news!"

"How?" Narcissa asked quietly. "He's a prefect, a straight O student, he's a pure blood - what is wrong with him!?"

Bellatrix huffed. "He's too perfect."

Narcissa rolled her eyes and pushed past Bellatrix and got to the fifth year door. "Goodnight, Trixy." She closed the door and changed into her pajama's, crawling in the bed and sighing happily. She had just went on a date with Lucius Malfoy. She could write to her mother and tell her that she had gone on a date with the pure blood. Her mother would be so proud...

Narcissa soon fell asleep, dreaming of covering Bellatrix in snow and never letting her resurface. :)

* * *

**The end! I hope you all enjoyed my one-shot! Please review and let me know what you thought. It will be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
